


Keep a deadpan expression

by Bex221B



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: A bit funny maybe idk, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Probably not a very sought after fic but I wanted to write it so here, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex221B/pseuds/Bex221B
Summary: Reader surprises Dr Abrams... unfortunately for Nat and Will they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.-Not a lot of fics seem to be written for this character but he's honestly my favourite on the show. The deadpan delivery is just hilarious. Please don't hate me for writing this!
Relationships: Sam Abrams/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Keep a deadpan expression

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No idea whether this fic will be at all successful and please don't judge me for this lol.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you in the comments!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Today was the day. Sam had been out of his office for almost thirty minutes and you knew he would be back in less than five. Now was your chance.

As he opened the door, you had already hidden yourself under his desk. One of the other doctors followed him in and stood in the doorway as Sam sat down at his desk and pulled his chair in, stiffening suddenly at the unexpected hands on his thighs before being reassured by a small identifying whisper from you. Sam couldn’t show any indication of the interaction on his face in front of the other doctor, who was still talking and showing no signs of ending the conversation soon, but he was already pretty darn good at the deadpan expression.

Slowly, you moved your hands over his legs, caressing his inner thigh and smirking at his sudden hitch of breath that was almost undetectable as you skirt over his dick. With practised ease, you gently palmed his member through his trousers, watching raptly in the half-dark as it began to harden under your fingertips. When he was half-hard (and as it happens halfway through a sentence) you silently pulled down the zipper and released his cock from both layers of its material confines.

Sam grit his teeth, prompting the other doctor to ask if everything was alright, to which Sam cleared his throat and huffed a dismissive yes. You gripped the base of his half-mast member with one hand, running up and down the shaft with the other, before leaning over and taking the head into your mouth. Sam softly groaned but passed it off as a cough and tried to end the conversation quickly.

By the time the other doctor had left, not quite closing the door all the way, you had started blowing him properly, taking Sam’s aching erection deeper as he cursed above you, finally leaning back to look at you.

“This was a bitter-sweet surprise. Not that I don’t appreciate the attention but I could have given something away.”

You took him out of your mouth with a satisfying pop. “I know you well enough to know you’re good at hiding your feelings. At least at first...” you smirked again, resuming your task with gusto and Sam sat back and enjoyed it, threading his hand through your hair and groaning at the renewed contact. You ran your tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick before swirling it around the head and flattening it against the tip. Sam moans a drawn-out “fuuuck” as you take him fully back into your throat, caressing his balls at the same time.

You can tell after a couple of minutes that Sam is nearing his edge as his groans and quiet curses increase in frequency and volume, but before you could begin quickening your efforts and preparing for the incoming swallow, there’s a swift knock at the door before it’s flung open, leaving only just enough time between for Sam to briefly compose himself. You, however, only paused your quest, continuing to slowly suck him off.

Sam cleared his throat and gently nudged you in warning, but he half-smirked, half-grimaced as he realised you weren’t planning on letting up anytime soon.

“Natalie, Will, what can I do for you? And make it quick.” He sounded even more irritable than normal but, really, who can blame him.

Natalie stepped forward. “The patient is stable and prognosis is good.”

“Thank you so much for what you did. It was really quite amazing!” Will smiled as he too stepped forward to join Natalie just a couple of feet from the desk that currently concealed a torturously good blow job.

“It was no problem. I’m glad the patient is improving.” Sam gulped as you started slowly licking the head again. “Was there anything else?” If you didn’t know better, you’d say that was a voice crack on the last word. Sam gritted his teeth and smacked his fist on the table in an attempt to suppress his moans.

Will and Nat looked concerned. “Is everything... okay?” Nat asked, coming even closer.

Sam held a hand out in front of him, “Stop right there!”

Nat stopped, looking shocked and confused, “What is it? What’s going—“

She was cut off by Sam swearing shortly and slamming his fist on the desk once again. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Leave now!” Sam tried to harry them out, knowing it wasn’t long before he finished and that there was no way he was hiding that moan. “Get out!”

“No, not until you tell me— oh my god! Are you...? Is there...?” Nat had joined the dots just in time to witness the final act of the show.

You could feel Sam begin to tense as you bobbed your head with renewed vigour and used a hand to stroke the base of his cock at the same time. Moments later, he was tumbling over the edge, groaning out loud and cursing while covering his face with his hands. You caught the cum and dutifully swallowed, mostly successful except for a glob that had landed on your chin.

Nat and Will stood stock still and flummoxed, pretty certain about what they’d just witnessed but at the same time immensely confused and shocked.

Sam sighed resignedly after coming down from his high, still covering his face in embarrassment.

After beats of uncomfortable silence, Will finally spoke, “What exactly did we just witness?”

Voice muffled by his hands, Sam replied, “I think you know what just happened and trust me, it was awkward on both sides.”

After finally removing his hands from his face but still avoiding eye contact, Sam tucked himself back into his trousers and moved his chair back so that you could emerge, and he watched as you wiped the remaining cum from your chin and licked it off your finger, his eyes blazing with renewed lust and just a hint of annoyance.

“Sorry about the timing of that. I didn’t know you two were going to be dropping by!” You smirked and sat on Sam’s desk, swinging your legs playfully.

“Okay. That was... a thing that happened.” Natalie looked like she was either going to bang her head against a wall to clear it of the memory, or burst out laughing.

Will shuffled awkwardly behind her, and no-one really knew what to do with themselves.


End file.
